Exercise mats are well known and are widely used in fitness centers and gymnasiums. Basically, a conventional exercise mat is rectangular in shape and comprises a sheet-like cloth or plastic encasement of some form of padding. The usual exercise mat will normally stay in one place, i.e., on the floor of the fitness club or hung on the wall in storage. A disadvantage of the conventional mat is lack of portability and size. The conventional exercise mat is too large and bulky for use when groups are exercising and is not readily folded or compacted for easy transportation.